Like We Never Loved
by PrincessGinger13
Summary: Kagome follows Inuyasha and makes some wrong assumptions. She gets kidnapped by bandits and Inuyasha rescues her. What will happen between him and Kagome? What about Kikyo? Oh and why is Sesshomaru being nice all of a sudden?
1. The Last Time

Like We Never Loved

An Inuyasha FanFic

Chapter 1

The Last Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I merely changed his world to my liking

'Inuyasha seems restless tonight,' Kagome thought as they prepared themselves for bed. 'I wonder what's wrong?' She slid into her sleeping bag and gazed at the stars, wondering if she could count them all before falling asleep. It was a familiar game. She always started with her favorite constellation, Orion, and would work her way out, in a circular fashion, until she fell asleep. Tonight she was at the 500th star when she felt herself drifting off.

Kagome was right, Inuyasha was distracted. He was thinking about Kikyo a lot lately. He didn't want to be bound to her anymore. He was finding himself no longer in love with the person she was now. He really wanted Kagome. She was the best thing in his life. He wanted Kagome to know that he loved her. He couldn't tell her now, because every time he was feeling comfortable enough to, Kikyo would call, and he would have to go. Tonight, he kept getting whiffs of Kikyo's scent. He knew he would have to go after everyone was asleep. This time however, he would beg for his freedom.

Kagome was startled out of her sleep by a rustling sound in the sky. She looked up and saw Kikyo's soul collectors flying overhead. Looking around the campsite, she saw Inuyasha was gone, confirming her suspicions that Kikyo was nearby. Climbing out of her sleeping bag, Kagome went to find Kikyo. She would ask the clay priestess to free Inuyasha, but only if she didn't find the two of them together. If that happened, she would leave for a while. Just long enough so she could come to terms with her feelings for Inuyasha, and his feelings for Kikyo.

As Kagome was following the soul collectors, Inuyasha had a more reliable way of finding Kikyo. He found her in the middle of a field looking as beautiful as she always had, but on this night, her beauty had no effect on Inuyasha.

"You came," Kikyo said.

"I have to, remember?" He asked sullenly. "I'm bound to you."

"What would you do for your freedom?" She asked.

"Anything," he said, "absolutely anything."

"You hate me that much?" Kikyo asked.

"No," Inuyasha replied. "I don't hate you. I love Kagome, but I can't hate you. I just don't love you anymore. I want it to be like I never had."

"As do I," Kikyo said, surprising Inuyasha. "I no longer love you, either. I came here tonight with the purpose of setting you free. I do not want to make you suffer anymore. Inuyasha, you are free of me. If I ever see you again, I will only acknowledge your presence. I will no longer force you to come to me. Go, tell Kagome you love her, and live a happy life." Kikyo turned to go, but Inuyasha grabbed her and hugged her.

"Thank you," he said then releasing her, she saw tears in his eyes. She nodded and walked away.

Kagome followed the soul collectors into the night. Every step she took seemed heavier and heavier to her. She dreaded what she might see, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to beg for Inuyasha's freedom. She came to the clearing where Inuyasha was with Kikyo. She froze, in time to see him pull her into an embrace. Not able to take the scene in front of her, she turned and ran back to the camp. When she got there, she started gathering the most necessary survival things she could. Clothes, survival kit, bow and arrows and extra food all went into her backpack. As she started to leave camp, Miroku stirred and woke up.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I want to go and train, alone." She answered. "I need time to think. I will only be gone a couple of days."

"Then take this," he said, handing her a bracelet. "As long as you wear this, nothing will be able to find, or harm you."

"Thank you, Miroku." She said, putting on the bracelet and walking out of the campsite, heading east.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Kagome." Miroku said as he watched the heartbroken girl walk alone into the forest.

Ok, so this is my first chapter, of my first ever fanfic! Sorry it's so short, other chapters will be longer, I promise!


	2. Finally Free

Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha I just change things to suit me!

Finally Free

Inuyasha took his time getting back to camp. First, he found the perfect spot he could take Kagome and tell her how he felt. It was near a river, but it had an amazing view. He would bring her here at sunset to tell her. He went back to the campsite, but when he got there, Kagome was no where in sight. Miroku was staring into the fire, as if trying to see something in its depths; Sango was staring away from Miroku with a look of disgust and dislike on her face. She looked at Inuyasha when he walked into the camp and her dislike deepened. Shippo was sitting on the ground, looking as if his world had ended, petting Kirara, Sango's demon cat.

Inuyasha couldn't understand why everyone was so upset. He sat down next to Miroku and looked into the fire, too. It held no mystery for him; he didn't understand how the monk could be staring so intently. He looked up and around for Kagome again, then he noticed all her camping gear was gone. Where was she?

"Miroku," he started, the monk jumped as if he'd threatened him. "Where's Kagome?"

"She, um, decided to go train alone for a while." Miroku answered, "She said she'd be back in a couple of days."

"A couple of days?" Inuyasha repeated, looking at the Monk as if he were stupid, "do you know what could happen to her on her own for a couple of days?"

"Why do you care, Inuyasha?" Sango said, rudely. "You go off after Kikyo every time she gets near, without a thought to Kagome! She needs some alone time, so she can straighten out her feelings. Didn't you think about that when you left last night? Or were you just so eager to see her that you didn't care if you hurt the one person in this group who cares for you unconditionally? If it weren't for Kagome, our group wouldn't be together, and you keep driving her off! One of these days, she will get tired of it, and go live with Koga, if she hasn't already. Then what will you do? Go be with Kikyo permanently? It's what you want, isn't it?" Sango stopped her tirade, not because she was done, but because she saw Inuyasha blanche, which was unlike him.

"I don't want Kagome to go live with Koga," Inuyasha said, "how could you even think that? I love her, and I'm finally free to tell her this, and she's gone? I went to Kikyo last night to beg my freedom!" Now it was Sango's turn to blanche and Miroku ducked his head even lower, however, Shippo began to look hopeful, but Inuyasha was too angry to notice and continued, "I have always loved Kagome, but didn't think it was fair to her since Kikyo had bound me to go to hell with her. Now Kikyo has freed me. She doesn't want me to suffer anymore and wishes my happiness. She even acknowledged that Kagome is a better match for me than she could ever be. And now she's gone. Which way did she go?" He asked, with almost a sob in his voice.

"She went North," Miroku said, "but you won't be able to find her because I gave her a charm to protect her from being found by those she didn't want to be found by. Unless she breaks the charm, you won't be able to smell her."

"That doesn't matter," Inuyasha said confidently, "As long as I know what direction to look in, I will find her." He headed North, looking for the woman he loved, confident that Miroku's charm would protect her until he found her.

Meanwhile, someone else was also looking for Kagome. Sesshomaru was coming south looking for the young priestess and his brother; he needed them to do a favor for him. Unfortunately, he had lost track of her scent, and needed a more menial way to find her. He sent Jaken to find some men who had experience in tracking down people to bring her to him. However, Jaken hired some of the worst men he could find to track down the priestess, and told them that while his master would make it worth their while to bring her alive, it was not necessary to bring her unharmed. The men looked at each other and smirked, wondering who would be the first to have the young woman they were looking for.

Well that's it on chap. 2! Sorry it's still really short, but the chapters won't get longer until something eventful happens. Right now, I'm setting the stage for you. Don't forget to let me know what you think, good or bad! Thanks!


	3. Kagome's Thoughts

Chapter 3

Kagome's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha; I merely play with his world!

Kagome stormed through the woods, her anger at Inuyasha causing her not to pay attention to her surroundings, so she was surprised when she stumbled into a clearing that was perfectly to her liking. There was a river, so she would have fresh water, and be able to bathe, what looked like a cave at one end of the clearing, so if it rained, she would have some shelter, but best of all, the clearing was so large that she could practice with her arrows and barriers without harming anyone, or anything. She was confident that the charm Miroku had given her to ward off demons and anything else she needed protection from would work, so she sat down on the ground and relaxed.

Unfortunately, by taking her mind off of her survival, she let thoughts of seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together float to the surface. She felt the usual emotions about them being together. The first was anger. She was pissed as hell at Inuyasha that he continued to do this to her. It seemed so unbelievable to her that Inuyasha didn't know how she felt. She knew she loved him with all her heart, but also knew that Inuyasha couldn't love both her and Kikyo. Every time it turned around, it seemed like Inuyasha was choosing Kikyo, but there were also times when it seemed like Inuyasha truly cared for Kagome as something more than a jewel shard detector.

Her second emotion was grief, she was sad that she wanted someone so badly that she was willing to follow him everywhere, especially when it seemed that this was a path leading to a broken heart. She cried for a long time, mourning the possible loss of a relationship with Inuyasha that had never had a chance to flourish. She knew she was a better match for him than the dead priestess, but she didn't know how to prove it to Inuyasha.

Her next emotion was resignation. She knew where her feelings with Inuyasha were leading, and she also knew there was nothing she could do to prevent it, especially since preventing it would mean leaving the half demon, and she knew she would rather cut out her own heart than leave him. So, if she couldn't leave him, she would have to deal with what was going on. So, Kagome resigned herself to having her heart broken.

Her next feeling was loneliness. She realized that she was completely alone, and that she didn't like it. She looked at the charm bracelet that Miroku had given her. If she took it off, Inuyasha would be able to find her. She could then talk to him and let him know that she wasn't leaving him. She would tell him that she didn't care how many times he went after Kikyo that she would be there for him. She wouldn't tell him that every time he went after her, she died a little inside. Knowing that Inuyasha was looking for her, Kagome pulled the charm off and threw it away from her.

Almost immediately, she heard a noise in the woods behind her. Thinking it was Inuyasha, she turned around with a smile on her face. To her surprise, there were several men coming out of the woods into her clearing. She started to back up, when she walked back into someone; she looked up surprised to see the biggest and ugliest man she had ever seen.

"Is this her, then?" one of them asked.

"Yes," the big one said. "We need to get going, she is supposed to be heavily guarded."

"Who gets her first?" Another one asked, "Chief?"

"I do," the one named Chief answered. "I got her in my hands, don't I?" He leered at Kagome and whispered, "You are going to be mine, tonight little one." He threw Kagome over his shoulder, making sure to caress her bottom as much as he could. "Oh, yes, little one, you and I are going to have some fun tonight." Kagome felt a shudder go through her as she figured out what the man meant. The men ran out of the clearing, leaving Kagome's things behind, but taking her with them. As the last of the thugs left the clearing, Inuyasha ran into the clearing. He bent down and picked up Kagome's things and chased after the men who had just taken her away.

There's CH. 3! Hope you like it, the next chapter will be longer and Inuyasha has a surprise for Kagome. I hope to post it soon!


	4. Confessions

Chapter 4

Confessions

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, I just play with his world!

The big man who was in charge of the goons threw Kagome on the ground. She grunted a little from the air being pushed out of her lungs.

"Tie her up; we don't want her getting away!" He ordered to his men. "I also don't want to lose my pretty plaything for the night, so make sure she is secure. I'll be setting up my tent." The man marched away to where his tent was and started to set it up. Another man leaned over and tied her to a tree.

"Do you think there'll be anything left of you when the boss is done?" He asked lewdly, "We have orders not to kill you, but sometimes the boss gets carried away. " He ran his hand up her leg, causing her to squirm.

"Don't touch me!" She spat, "I'm not for you!" The man slapped her hard. Then walked away.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was running in the direction the men had taken Kagome as fast as he could. "Please be okay Kagome, Don't be hurt when I find you." He kept saying over and over as he ran. He stumbled over something that caught his attention. It was one of Kagome's shoes. She may have kicked it off as they were carrying her away. Putting her shoe in her backpack, Inuyasha continued his search of the woman he loved.

While this was happening, Sesshomaru was waiting for Jaken to bring the men he had hired. He hoped Jaken had found some decent men to find the priestess and his brother, as he knew of Rin's affection for them. In fact, it was her affection for his brother and Kagome that made Sesshomaru think that they were perfect for what he had in mind. He knew Jaken's dislike for Rin and all other humans was beginning to cloud his judgment, but in his heart, he hoped his most trusted advisor would not betray him by trying to kill those he held most dear in his heart. Over the years of watching his brother struggle, and survive, he had come to admire Inuyasha, and wanted to know what it was that made him so strong. He also wanted to know what part the priestess Kagome played in this. He sighed, waiting for Jaken to return.

Later that night, the boss came for Kagome. He cut through the ropes that were tying her down, and knocked her out when she tried to run away. Chuckling to himself, he scooped her up and carried her into his tent. He through her unconscious body on the bed, stripped it, and waited for her to wake up. He didn't have to wait long. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around the tent, not even noticing her nakedness, at first. When she did, her face turned bright red.

"You can't have me!" She declared, more bravely than she felt. Her bravado was rewarded with a slap to the face.

"I'll have who I want, wench!" The man said, "And I want you!" He went to push her back onto the bed, but she fought back. His hands found her throat, and she began to lose her grip on the world.

Inuyasha found his way into the camp as the sun began to set. He looked around for Kagome's scent, finally catching it mixed with someone else's scent. A low growl ripped through his throat at the thought of Kagome with another man. He found the tent where she was, but hesitated, knowing how she could be when she was angry with him. Coming from the tent, there were sounds of a struggle, ending in a crash. He heard Kagome moan, and not in a good way.

"Please, stop." Kagome said, but the man only responded with cruel laughter.

"Tonight, you're mine," the man said, and nothing or no one will save you. He laughed again delivering another mind-blowing punch to her face. She felt her nose bleeding as the man picked her up and through her facedown on the bed. She felt something hard probing her from behind, looking for something. She tried one more time to get away, but the man held her in place by her hair. Before he could find what he sought, she screamed.

"Inuyasha!" Her scream rent through the air, and Inuyasha needed no more encouragement than that. He tore into the tent to see the man strike his Kagome, knocking her out. The man obviously had not noticed that he had a visitor, because he was muttering to himself.

"Damn, knocked her out again, who knew the wench would be so fragile." The man picked up her body and casually threw her onto the bed, making Inuyasha seethe with fury.

"How dare you touch her you filthy vermin?" Inuyasha asked the man, in a low, angry voice. "You tried to take what's mine, and then beat her when she wouldn't give it to you. Well, now it's my turn to beat you." Inuyasha punched the man in the face, hard enough to knock him on the ground, unconscious. He then turned to his Kagome, the woman he loved and thought was more precious than any other woman in the world. Taking off his jacket, he covered Kagome and carried her, bridal style out of the camp. No one ever knew they were there.

Inuyasha ran back to the place where he had originally found Kagome's things. He unrolled the sleeping bag and opened it so he could lie next to her. He couldn't bear to be parted from her, even by a sleeping bag. He laid her down on one side of the bag, and stretched out next to her, waiting for her to wake up. Unfortunately, she took three days.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the sky. She was bewildered to see that she was outside; her last memory was of being in that tent with that horrible man. How did she get out? She saw a movement in the clearing and tensed, ready to run as far as her shaking legs would take her. Inuyasha came over to her, and she relaxed.

"Good morning, sleepy." Inuyasha said cheerfully. "You've had me quite worried. Are you hurt?"

"Not too badly, just some bruises, there are no broken bones."Kagome said Inuyasha stiffened.

"Just a few bruises? You've been unconscious for three days, you have a broken nose and you are covered from head to toe in bruises that creep left on you. Please, don't mess with my sanity and say you aren't really hurt." Inuyasha said, a little angrily. "I've been worried sick about you for the past three days because I thought you weren't going to wake up. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, "If I hadn't been stupid enough to follow you and Kikyo. I wouldn't have gotten upset, and ran off."

"Don't worry about that Kagome, but I do need to tell you that I can't take much more of those scares, so please don't run away like that again, because then I have to come and find you when I'd really rather be…." His voice trailed off, like he didn't know what he was going to say next.

"Rather be with Kikyo?" Kagome asked, hating herself for it.

"No," Inuyasha looked shocked that she would even say such a thing, "I will never choose Kikyo over you again, she has released me so I'm free to be with the woman I love."

"Who do you love, Inuyasha?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha asked her, pulling her into his lap for her first soul-shattering kiss.

There's the end of Chapter 4, guys! I told you Inuyasha had a surprise for Kagome. I'm working on Chapter 5, and hope to post it soon! Hope you like!


	5. Recapture

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I just play with his world.

Chapter 5

Recapture

Jaken looked down at the men. He had never felt so angry in his life. The man cowering in front of him was trying to stammer out an excuse as to why they had failed.

"It was the dog-eared man, sire, " the leader said, "He came into my tent and knocked me out and took the priestess, just as I was getting what I wanted out of her."

"No Excuses!" Jaken bellowed, toasting the leader with fire from the staff of two heads. Then he looked at the rest of the men and continued, "If the rest of you value your lives, you will bring the priestess, and kill the dog-eared man!" The men were in such a hurry to escape Jaken's wrath, that none of them noticed the tall demon behind Jaken. Jaken himself didn't even notice until Sesshomaru spoke.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru began, "I told you that I wanted both Kagome and Inuyasha. I want them alive, intact, and safe. Why did you hire such ruffians to do my bidding?"

"Because, my lord," Jaken began, "they are the only ones who would take the job. If you want your brother alive, you better hope that they don't kill them. I just told them they were allowed to." Sesshomaru's swipe sent Jaken flying.

"I will deal with your disobedience later, Jaken, " Sesshomaru said, "First, I must go and get Kagome and Inuyasha myself." Sesshomaru swept past his weeping vassal and into the forest, in the same direction the bandits had gone.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was glorying in his alone time with Kagome. After he had kissed her breathless, he placed her on the bed, so she could rest while he went to get wood and food. Each time he came back to the field, he would look at her sleeping form and smile, happy that she was finally his. He walked over after hauling the last load of wood that they wood need for the night, and curled up next to her, waiting until she woke up.

A few hours later, Kagome stirred waking Inuyasha as well. He looked at her and she gave him a sleepy smile which caused his heart to flip in his chest. He pulled her close and kissed her good morning.

"Good morning, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "how are you today?"

"I don't feel as sore as yesterday, and I am a little hungry." Kagome answered. Inuyasha smiled and went to go catch some fish. He was just getting the first one when he heard Kagome's high-pitched scream. Forgetting the fish, he ran back to the clearing, to see someone hit her on the head and knock her to the ground. Inuyasha began to see red, no one laid a hand on his Kagome! He took one step towards the group when a hard smack to the back of the head made him see nothing but black.

When he woke up he was in a cage. His Tetsusaiga, was mercifully still at his side, saving the bandits from a fate they didn't want to know about. He heard Kagome moan, and looked around to see her tied to a tree. Looking around the rest of the area, he saw that the bandits were basically ignoring them, they were setting up camp and tents for the night. Inuyasha glared at the one who looked like the biggest and dumbest of them, meaning he was probably the leader, unfortunately he was right.

The leader walked over, put his face really close to Inuyasha and grinned. He turned to the crowd and snapped his fingers. Two of the crowd came over to Kagome, untied her and took her away.

"Where are you taking her?" Inuyasha demanded.

"That's none of your concern." The leader laughed. "Just know she will be well taken care of tonight. " Kagome's scream pierced the air, and the leader chuckled. "Sounds like my boys are getting her good and ready for me, don't you think? "

"You bastard, if you touch her, I will kill you!" Inuyasha spat.

"I think not," the leader said. Then, turning to the rest of the emcampment, "boys, why don't you give this half-demon a proper greeting ?" The crowd nodded agreement. The boss chuckled and sauntered away through the crowd. After he was gone, every member of the group pulled out a sword and walked towards Inuyasha's cage.

'Oh crap,' Inuyasha thought, 'this is going to hurt!'

Sorry it's short guys, but the next chapter, will make up for it! Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


	6. A Safe Place

Chapter 6

A Safe Place

No, I don't own Inuyasha, (sighs)

Kagome's scream rent through the air, causing Inuyasha to get even more pissed off than he already was. The men were all getting closer, pulling their swords out. One man stabbed through the cage, but Inuyasha moved, causing him to miss. Snatching the sword out of the dumbfounded man's hands, the started wildly swinging it at any one who came too closely. The men stopped, and eyed the crazed half-demon warily.

"Is she your mate, then?" One of the men asked him, "If she is, why haven't you taken her yet? Before Inuyasha could reply, Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing, in time to hear Kagome scream a second time. He looked coldly at the men who had their swords out in hopes to harm his brother.

"I'm sure my brother has his own reasons for doing things, it's not for one such as you to question the Western Lord's Son." He spoke coldly to the men. Turning to Inuyasha, a look of concern passed over his face, as he leaned down and asked his brother, "Where's Kagome?"

"One of the men, I think their leader, took off with her." Inuyasha responded, confused. Why was Sesshomaru here? What did he want? Sesshomaru never got himself involved in anything that had to do with him. Kagome's third scream pierced the air, causing both brothers to jump. "Get me out of here, and I will be forever in your debt." Inuyasha asked his brother, forgetting his pride.

"No need for you to be in my debt, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied, "Although I do have a favor to ask of you, which is why I wanted Jaken to hire some people to find you. I have to say, I didn't expect him to choose such horrible men. I apologize for that and assure you that Jaken will pay for his disobedience. It is I, who will be in your debt if you perform the favor I ask of you." Turning his back on his brother, he looked at the men who were now beginning to look scared. "If one hair on that woman is harmed, I will kill each of you painfully. Of course the one who actually caused the pain will answer to my brother." Kagome's fourth scream tore out of the tented area and Sesshomaru freed his brother.

Inuyasha was a blur of silver and red as he tore through the camp to the tent . He got there in time to hear Kagome's fifth and most terrible scream tear out of her throat. Gritting his teeth, he walked into the tent. What he saw pissed him off beyond hearing her scream. She was tied to the bed, naked. There were cut marks up and down her legs, and they were forced apart. The man was trying to have his way with her, but there was a barrier up, protecting her from being raped. The man stood up, frusterated. He then drew his sword.

"If I can't have you," the man snarled, "then no one can!" He plunged his sword down, aiming for her heart. Inuyasha flew across the tent and pinned the man down, breaking his neck. When he was sure that he would not hurt anyone else, he turned to Kagome. He gasped to see all the cuts up and down on her body. He looked around the tent to find her clothes, luckily they were still intact. He dressed her carefully, not wanting to cause her anymore pain. Picking her up, he carried her bridal style out of the tent. Looking around, he saw that Sesshomaru had made good on his promise. It looked as if the men had all died, painfully. Sesshomaru looked at his brother, and gasped at the sight of the young priestesses wounds.

"I know a place where you can take her, so you can help heal her." Sesshomaru said to his brother, "follow me." Inuyasha followed his brother, not wanting to speak, afraid it would cause the fragile woman in his arms more pain. Sesshomaru led him to a hut. "I bought this hut as a place for Rin not to long ago, it seems like the place where you would need to stay for a while to take care of your woman. How long will she take to heal?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha said, "the last time she was beaten badly, she was unconscious for three days. I also would like some time alone with her. May I have two weeks before you come and ask us what favor you need of us?" Sesshomaru looked at his brother, two weeks was too short a time for what he knew Inuyasha wanted. Knowing that if he had a beautiful mate, he would want some time with her too he opened his mouth to answer.

"You may have four weeks," Sesshomaru said, then he turned around and left the clearing.


	7. A note to my readers

A note to my readers.

Thank you all for your comments, it makes me feel like my family wasn't just telling me things to make me feel better. I am working on the rest of the story, but due to my favorite uncle's passing, haven't really felt like writing much lately (that's why chapter 7 didn't get posted last Saturday) I will post and finish this story for you all. I do want to answer some of your comments, so I will do it here, so if they were questions relating to the story you will all understand .

Violet Eclipse 1314: Thank you for being my first post and fan! I know I sent you an answer to your question about Inuyasha being bound to Kikyo, but wanted to answer it here so everyone who doesn't know, will know where I was inspired by this. Kikyo bound Inuyasha to go to HELL with him in one of the episodes in I think it was season two, the same one she stole the shard from Kagome and gave it to Naraku then. Kikyo freeing Inuyasha was her saying she no longer wanted him to go to hell and that she was releasing him from his promise to protect her.

Ruby Jeweler: You are right about Jaken, as we find out in later chapters. I have already determined his fate, and he will get his.

Msmes: Thank you for your comment. After I read it I found it humorous as well that Inuyasha arrived a fraction of a second too late and had to follow the bandits and Kagome.

Suikidoen: as you find out in later chapters Sesshomaru didn't know what Jaken was up to. He wanted his brother and Kagome to help him with something and is actually offended by Jaken's choice.

As to the rest of you thank you for your encouragement, That imp will get what he has coming, but I'm giving him a chance to be really nasty before he gets it. Keep reading and commenting!

Also I'm thinking of making Kagome/Inuyasha have children and Sango/? (It's a surprise) Name suggestions would be welcome, I'm looking for unique boy and girl names. Maybe we can put it to a vote if I like your suggestions. Thank you!


	8. Healing

Chapter 7

Healing

Guess what folks! I STILL don't own Inuyasha!

Inuyasha carried Kagome into the hut. Laying her down on a mat gently, he looked around. There were enough herbs and bandage like stuff to help him heal her. He looked down at Kagome and nearly groaned out loud. Her clothes were drying to her skin and cuts. He knew that he couldn't carelessly take them off again without causing her some serious pain, or at least more serious pain than she already was in. Getting a bright idea, he carried her to the nearby river and gently lowered her into the water, not dunking her all the way under, just lowering her enough to loosen her clothes from her body. He then took her back to the hut and removed her clothes so he could wrap her wounds.

Kagome moaned. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, but at the same time there was something cooling wrapped around the fire, holding it in. She opened her eyes carefully; surprised to see she was in a hut and on a futon. At first she assumed it was Kaede's but by looking around she found that she didn't know where she was, at all. Inuyasha entered the hut, causing her to jump, and wince at the sudden movement. She visibly relaxed when she saw it was the man she loved, and smiled happy to see he was alive and here with her.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her, concerned about the cuts and bruises that covered her body from the neck down.

"Sore." She replied, "Very stiff, and I hurt all over. I feel like someone has used me for a punching bag, or worse. I'm glad he didn't take my virginity though, that was something I wanted to give to …." She trailed off, realizing what she had been about to say. Blushing, she hid her face slightly, telling Inuyasha what she had been about to say. Gently, he cupped her chin and made him look at her. Pulling her closer, he gently kissed her, making her realize that he knew.

The next day, Inuyasha was out, chopping wood when Kagome called his name. He went into the hut to see what she needed.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked him, "I need to go outside for a moment." Inuyasha thought for a moment. He had been so upset by how her clothes had been destroyed that he burned them, but he knew she had others in her backpack. Looking around for it, he realized that it had been left behind when the bandits had captured them.

"I burned your clothes because of all the blood that was on them, I didn't think I could get it out. The rest of your clothes are in the clearing we were in before the bandits captured us, but you can wear my jacket if you want. It will keep you warm." He told her, "Why do you need to go outside?"

"Ummmmm," Kagome blushed. She really didn't want to tell him she had to use the bathroom. Seeing her blush, he had an idea it had to do with her bodily functions so he scooped her up and carried her outside to the outhouse. Setting her gently on her feet, he closed the door and waited for her to finish her business in private. When she was done, she let him know and he took her back to the hut. Going back outside to finish splitting wood, and catch something for dinner, he looked back at Kagome, who was snuggling under his coat, sleeping. He smiled softly and went outside to get dinner.

Later that night, as they were eating the soup that Inuyasha had made for them, Kagome looked over at the man she loved.

"Inuyasha?" She said, "I really do love you."

"I know you do, Kagome." He responded picking their soup things up and piling them up next to the door so he could wash them in the morning. "I just don't know why you love me."

"Because you are always there for me, no matter what I do to try and make you leave. No matter how many times I say that word that causes you to fall face first into the ground, you are still there." Kagome said, "You are kind to everyone, even though you don't want anyone to know it, and you are forever patient with those who are weaker than you. I love everything about you from your dog ears to the way you get embarrassed when anyone compliments you." Inuyasha was blushing from head to toe. He smiled, it never failed to amaze him that the kindest person he knew thought he was kind.

"Do you mean it?" He asked her with a bit of apprehension. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Sealed with a kiss." She said, smiling. Inuyasha smiled back, and being very gentle of her wounds, made her his mate.


	9. Honeymoon's End

Chapter 8

Honeymoon's End

No, I still don't own Inuyasha, but if wishes were horses…

The next few weeks were like a dream to Kagome. She looked forward to every morning so she could wake up and look into Inuyasha's eyes. He had always made her feel safe, even when she was in danger, now he made her feel loved, and cherished. Just the way he looked at her made her know that she was the most important person in his life. The second to last morning of their time together, she stretched and looked over at Inuyasha, finding him gone.

"Inuyasha?" She said, hoping he was nearby so she could see him.

"Coming, love." He answered, coming into the hut holding a tray of steaming food. "I made you breakfast in bed!" Kagome was touched, but she was surprised at the contents of the tray, toast, bacon and scrambled eggs!

"Where did you get the breakfast food?" She asked him. He looked at her and smiled.

"You're mother. I went to get some of that smelly stuff you like to bathe with and some clean clothes for you, since the bandits destroyed all the ones you had, and she asked if I would like to make you some breakfast. She explained how to make all this over a fire! You're mom sure is smart. Anyway, I wanted to tell your mother we are mated, but I thought you'd like to tell her that yourself. She said if I brought you back later today, we can go shopping and you can get stuff for everybody before they come the day after tomorrow." He said. Kagome was surprised at Inuyasha's thoughtfulness; he knew she'd wanted to see her mother. Usually, it was a fight for him to let her go to her era. After they ate, Inuyasha scooped her up and they ran to a hot pool so Kagome could bathe and change before they went to her mother's house. The bath was quicker than Inuyasha was used to Kagome taking, but he guessed she was just happy to be going to see her mom. He pulled her up onto his back and they ran to the well that would bring them to the present. Inuyasha jumped into the well, and he and Kagome came to what was in Inuyasha's mind, the future. Running into the house, Kagome embraced her mother, and her brother.

"Welcome home, honey." Kagome's mom said, "Are you going to be here for long?"

"Just a few hours, Mom." Kagome replied, "We just wanted to give you some big news, go shopping for a couple months' worth of supplies, and have dinner with the family." Kagome's mom didn't look too disappointed that Kagome wouldn't be staying for long.

"Okay," she said in response to her daughter, "How many months worth of supplies are you going to get?"

"My older brother, Sesshomaru, has a favor to ask us regarding his ward, and I think it has something to with his vassal, so I don't think we are going to be moving around to much over the next two to three months, so I was thinking we could stock up on enough stuff, that isn't meat, to last until then." Inuyasha answered for Kagome, surprising her by thinking ahead for something that wasn't related to chasing down Naraku. "We have plenty of vegetables and meat, I was thinking some Ninja food would be good, and extra clothes, so Kagome don't run out, can you think of anything else we may need, Kagome?" Kagome shook her head, Inuyasha had thought of everything. A few minutes later, they were going to the car because Kagome's mom said she wanted to drive them.

After four exhausting hours of shopping, Kagome and Inuyasha put the purchases they were going to take with them by the well in the shrine and went inside to break the news about their mating. They got Sota, Kagome's mom and Grampa on the couch. Suddenly, Inuyasha was worried about how her family would take their mating, would they think he was good enough for her? It was too late to back out now, but he did worry.

"Mom, Gramps, I have something important to tell you," Kagome started, she then pulled her shirt out of the way to show them the mark Inuyasha had given her on the night they mated. "Inuyasha and I are mated; he is now your son and grandson, too."

"Humph." Gramps said, crossing his arms. Inwardly he was pleased that his priestess granddaughter had such a powerful mate, he was disgruntled that Inuyasha hadn't asked him first, but he was very pleased.

"I'm so glad!" Sota exclaimed, "I've always looked up to Inuyasha as a brother, now it's true!"

"Honey!" Kagome's mom hugged them both after looking intently at her daughter, she was happier than she could say that they were mated, and Kagome looked happy and well too. A little too well, she had a kind of glow about her. Suspecting something, she ran up to her room to get a package of clothing she had been saving for Kagome for a long time. Coming down she handed them to Inuyasha. He looked completely baffled. "These are for Kagome, when the time is right." She then smiled and went to make dinner, making extra so they could take some back with them.

After dinner, Kagome and Inuyasha made preparations to go back to the feudal era most of the clothes went into Kagome's new backpack, but Inuyasha carried a large bundle of food and the mysterious package from Mom, as he now thought of her, in his arms so he could carry Kagome on his back to the hut. They jumped through the well and into the past.

When they got back to the hut, it felt like coming home, Inuyasha was happy to be back, but he wanted to ask Kagome something without making her mad. Kagome took the clothes into the hut then came back and looked at her mate. Knowing something was wrong; she went over to him and kissed him soundly.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, "You've seemed upset ever since we got here."

"Are we still going to sleep next to each other when the others get here?" He asked her, "I was so worried about what your family was going to think of our mating, I forgot to think of what our friends would think." Kagome looked shocked.

"Of course we are going to sleep next to each other, do you think we bought a double sleeping bag so I could sleep with Miroku?" Inuyasha growled at the thought. "Exactly." She said, "I don't want to sleep with anyone but you. I know you were worried that my family would accept you, but I wasn't. Even Gramps' reaction didn't surprise me. You think down on yourself because of how everyone treats half-demons, but I think it's just nonsense. I love you and don't care what our friends think. If they don't want us to be happy, then they aren't our friends." With that she kissed Inuyasha again, and went inside to put things away, leaving Inuyasha with a sense of being loved fully, for the first time in his life.

A/N- All right you guys here is ch. 8! I hope you enjoyed it. I know I can look up Japanese baby names on Google, but I was really hoping to get your input on boy and girl names that you like because I have a hard time picking out my own. There are so many wonderful choices. Anyway, let me know what you think about the names, and the story, if you want. Thanks so much for reading!


	10. Sesshomaru's Request

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru's Request

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Inuyasha, but alas…..

The next morning, Kagome decided to make breakfast for Inuyasha before the others arrived. Figuring he would probably want Ramen, she decided to make him some. As she waited for the water to boil, she opened two of the packages and placed them into bowls. Standing up, she felt a wave of nausea over come her. Thinking it was a stomach bug; she ran to the outhouse and threw up as quietly as possible, so she wouldn't disturb her mate. When she got back, she saw that the water was boiling she poured enough into the bowls to make the ramen and rinsed out her mouth with some cold water. Deciding some tea would be nice; she got out a cup, filled it with the hot water and dropped in a tea bag. After the ramen was done, she took it into Inuyasha.

"Breakfast, sleepy." Kagome woke Inuyasha up. "I made you ramen." Inuyasha sat straight up, grabbed his bowl out of her hands and started slurping down noodles. Kagome handed him her bowl and continued to sip her mint tea, as it was the only thing settling her stomach at the time. Inuyasha had eaten the second bowl, before he realized that Kagome wasn't eating.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I had an upset stomach this morning, so I'm just going to drink some tea. If I'm hungry later, I'll make some eggs." Inuyasha looked at Kagome carefully, thinking before he spoke.

"Kagome," He began, a little hesitantly. "Do you think you're-"He didn't get to finish his question because Sango's voice could be heard outside of the hut.

"Where are you?" She yelled, not wanting to walk in on them. Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the hut and Kagome ran straight into her arms.

"We were so worried!" Sango said, "Then Sesshomaru came and said that you two were finally making things work between the two of you and that we were going to catch up in a month." Sesshomaru came into the clearing and nodded to Inuyasha, who nodded back. Looking around at the hut, he noticed that they had settled down pretty well. Kagome looked well in general and her scent had changed slightly. Sesshomaru chuckled at the meaning of the change in her scent, but knew Inuyasha probably hadn't picked up on it yet. Looking at the river, he turned to Rin.

"Rin, will you catch us some dinner?" He asked her.

"Yes, my lord!" Rin said happily.

"I'll help!" Shippo volunteered. Miroku and Sango went to watch. Kilala lay next to the campfire, glaring at Jaken, who was looking very annoyed.

"Would you like to talk in the hut?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded and allowed her to lead him and Inuyasha to the hut.

"So what's up, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, "It's not like you to want a favor."

"I need you two to keep an eye on Rin and Jaken while I go look for something." Sesshomaru said, "Lately Jaken has become less than trustworthy to take care of Rin. I want you to watch him and if he tries anything to kill Rin, I will punish him severely."

"By severely, do you mean…" Kagome's voice trailed off.

"I mean I will behead him." Sesshomaru said. "Will you watch them for me?"

"Yes." Inuyasha and Kagome said together. Sesshomaru nodded and took his leave. He also took the staff of two heads with him, causing Jaken to throw a temper tantrum and glare at Rin who cheerfully bid Lord Sesshomaru a safe journey. The look Jaken gave Rin made the hair on the back of Kagome's neck stand on end.


	11. Campout!

Chapter 10

Campout!

A/N: Is this soon enough?

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I would be rich! Alas it's not meant to be.

Inuyasha ran through the woods. Kagome panted as she tried to catch up, but for some reason, she couldn't run as fast as she used to. They were looking for a place where they could take Rin and Shippo for an overnight campout to give Sango and Miroku some alone time. He had asked Inuyasha if they could distract the children for the night because he had something important to talk to Sango about. Inuyasha had readily agreed.

"Inuyasha," Kagome panted, "can we take a break? I can't keep up." Inuyasha looked at his beautiful mate. She was looking tired; he was concerned that their relationship was taking a negative toll on her body.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began hesitantly, "are you sure you're up to a campout?"

"Yes," Kagome said, "I just think I have something to tell you when we find a campsite."

"I think I know," Inuyasha said, looking a little downcast. "Why don't you tell me now so we can work past it?"

"Okay…." Kagome said, wondering what Inuyasha was thinking. "I'm pregnant! We are going to be parents." That was not what Inuyasha had been expecting, so to say he was a little surprised, was an understatement.

"You're…Pregnant?" He asked incredulously. She nodded, wondering what was going through his head. He stepped towards her and scooped her up and kept running. "Can't have you on your feet that much if we want to bring healthy babies into this world, now can us?" She laughed as he located the perfect campsite. Placing her on the ground, he kissed her firmly. "I'll be back with Shippo, Rin, wood, food and Jaken. Stay here." She nodded and he ran out of the campsite yelling "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"

He had just run out of the clearing, when Kagome heard a rustle behind her. Nervously standing and backing up, Kagome called out, "Who's there?" To her surprise, Kikyo came out of the clearing.

"Hello, Kagome," Kikyo began. "I believe congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Kikyo." Kagome said. "Inuyasha just left, I don't think he'll be back for a while."

"That's fine; I didn't want to see Inuyasha." Kikyo stated, "I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"What's that?" Kagome asked. "I don't know if there's anything I can do for you."

"There is." Kikyo responded, and before Kagome could reply, she kneeled in front of Kagome and began, "Great priestess, descendant of Midoriko, and me, there is a favor I ask of you that only you can do. Will you make me human? I know that the potential is deep within you, and you need to practice to bring it out, but if you will promise to try, I will steal the Shikon Jewel from Naraku and give it to you, after I purify it. You don't have to succeed to make me human, you just have to try."

"I will have to think on this, Kikyo." Kagome responded, "I don't know if this power is easily wakened within me, but if it is, you know I would help you, even without the jewel."

"I know, but a present such as that, to be human again, needs something in return." Kikyo argued. "I would feel like I took advantage of you, especially since you saved my life twice already, if I didn't give you the jewel in return. If you don't succeed, and I die in your attempt, at least I will die knowing that the jewel is in the right hands. Think about my request, priestess, and I will come back to your hut in a week to get your answer." Without another word, Kikyo turned and left, leaving a bemused Kagome in the clearing.

She didn't have long to think, Inuyasha and the group were soon back, minus Jaken, but plus Kilala. Inuyasha caught Kikyo's scent, and looked around, but only seeing Kagome walked over to her.

"Was Kikyo here?" He asked. When she nodded, he continued, "What did she want?"

"For me to make her human." Kagome replied, "Apparently locked deep inside of me is the power to regenerate the dead. If I promise to try to awaken the power and help Kikyo, she will steal the jewel from Naraku, purify it and give it to me. I don't have to succeed she said."

"What do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked, knowing the answer.

"Help Kikyo, no one deserved to be stuck in purgatory." Kagome answered. "When she comes back, I will tell her I will help her." She leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder while he pondered these things when suddenly Miroku burst into the clearing.

A/N: Here it is, sorry I haven't been updating regularly, but this story is getting good and I will be updating more often. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! At the end of the next chapter, I will put my favorite boy and girl names down, and I want you to vote on them! I won't say whether or not Kagome and Inuyasha are having a boy or girl, that's why I want you to vote on both! Thank you again for reading, and let me know what you think, if you want.


	12. Protecting Rin

Here it is! The next chapter of my story! Sorry it took so long, I'll try to make the next chapters come quickly.

Chapter 11

Protecting Rin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company, however, if you know where I can find a Genie…..

"Where is she?" Miroku snarled, looking ferociously around.

"Who?" Asked Inuyasha completely nonplussed.

"Rin!" Miroku yelled, "I know you're out there, you little brat. You've been causing Master Jaken some mischief and he wants to find you!"

"Hang on!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Miroku, "What does Jaken want Rin for?"

"She caused Lord Sesshomaru to leave without him and so Jaken wants to kill Rin," Miroku replied calmly, "All mortals must die!" Miroku took a swing at Inuyasha, who dodged and punched Miroku in the face, knocking him out. Tying his hands behind his wrists, but making sure not to injure him too badly as Inuyasha was sure he was under a spell, Inuyasha propped Miroku up, next to a tree.

Just as he finished, Shippo burst into the clearing, dragging a bewildered and scared Rin behind him.

"Lady Kagome," Rin cried, running over to Kagome, "please help me, Master Jaken wants to hurt me, and I don't know why!"

"Don't you, Rin?" Sango's voice preceded her into the clearing as she entered. Her eyes were strangely blank and her voice and a lack of emotion to it that just wasn't Sango. "You don't know why Master Jaken wants to kill you?"

"NO" Rin screamed, burying herself deeper into Kagome's arms. "I love Master Jaken and would do anything for him; I don't know why he would want to hurt me!"

"Rin, silly little Rin," Sango said, her voice still emotionless, "Don't you know, a demon can never have any love for a human, but the one thing Master Jaken does care for, you caused him to feel some affection for you and so he left. Without Jaken. And it's your entire fault." She lunged at Kagome and Rin, but before she had a chance to get there, Kilala knocked Sango to the ground, making her hit her head and pass out. Inuyasha tied her up and propped her next to Miroku. Kilala, walked towards the small girl, transformed into her smaller shape, and curled up in her lap, purring and trying to make her feel safe.

Just as Rin was beginning to relax, however, Jaken stormed into the clearing. He looked around bemusedly at the others in the camp. Miroku and Sango both out cold near the tree. Rin, sleeping, was being protected by the Hellcat. Inuyasha was gathering wood with Shippo and Kagome was sitting alone next to Rin and Kilala. Screaming in fury that Rin was still alive he ran towards them, with the girl's destruction in his mind. Kagome had had enough, though. She poured as much spiritual energy as she could into her bow and hit Jaken so hard he flew back about twenty feet. Inuyasha walked into the clearing in time to see the little toad go flying. As he hit the ground, Inuyasha could see he was unconscious. He tied him up quickly and built a cage to put him in. Inuyasha's nose told him that his brother was near, but he didn't know if he would be back in a day or two. As he was finishing the cage, Miroku woke up. Looking around at his surroundings, the monk seemed confused.

"Inuyasha?" He questioned.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha grunted.

"Why am I tied up, and why is Sango unconscious?" Miroku asked.

"You and Sango both got put under the imp's spell and tried to kill Rin." Inuyasha said, Miroku's eyes widened, horrified that he did such a thing. Inuyasha walked over to him and looked into his eyes, then untied him.

"Yep, your back to normal," was all Inuyasha said. When Sango woke up a few minutes later, she and Inuyasha went through the same routine that Miroku and he went through. She also passed with flying colors because deep down, Inuyasha knew his friends would never hurt a little child. Unfortunately, Inuyasha and Kagome didn't get the chance to have their night alone, as Jaken had to be kept away from Miroku and Sango, so the wouldn't become possessed again. Fortunately the whole experience didn't give either Rin or Shippo nightmares.

A/N- Okay guys I hope you enjoyed that! As promised here are my 5 favorite boy and 5 favorite girl names. Pick your favorite one of each and let me know please!

Boy names: Souta (for Kagome's brother), Isamu, Hoshi, Akihiko, Taro

Girl names: Izumi, Izaiyoi (for Inuyasha's mom), Amaya, Etsuyo, Hoshi


	13. Sesshomaru Returns

Chapter 12

Sesshomaru's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru walked through the forest to the hut where everyone was staying. He let his thoughts ramble while he walked. Mostly what was on his mind was Rin and his fervent hope that Jaken didn't try to hurt her. He really wanted Rin to be happy and safe. As he got nearer to the hut, the smells in the air began to register with him. Rin smelled wet, like she was playing in the river, as did the little fox demon, Shippo. Sango smelled like smoke, so he assumed she was doing something with the fire, there was also a scent of frustration and heartbreak about her scent that made him wonder if something had happened between her and the monk. The monk smelled of desire, his brother smelled of anger, did something happen this last month? He was busy reading the moods of the people in the clearing when he realized that Kagome's scent had completely changed. She smelled of cherry blossoms and babies, Kagome was pregnant! The scent he could not gather was Jaken, he hoped his brother hadn't jumped the gun and destroyed him.

He walked into the clearing where the hut was. Everyone was where he thought they would be, except Jaken. Jaken was bound in a cage. That angered Sesshomaru, because he now knew that Jaken had tried to take Rin's life. Inuyasha and Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru had returned and hurried over to him.

"Jaken did try to kill Rin, like you thought he would," Inuyasha told him without preamble.

"Then he will die." Sesshomaru said, sadness overcoming him. He was fond of the imp, it was too bad that it had betrayed him. Then looking at Kagome, he said, "I believe I'm going to be an uncle."

"Yes, you are." Kagome beamed, "I also have a gift I desire to give to you, Sesshomaru."

"For me?" Sesshomaru was flattered that the beautiful, young, mate of his brother wanted to give him a gift. "What is it?"

"After you kill Jaken, I will gather a jar of his ashes, mix it with dirt and some of you blood to make a clay," Kagome began, "then I will form it into an arm to fit where Inuyasha cut yours off, and will give it life, so you have two arms again."

Sesshomaru was astounded. "I didn't know you had that kind of power, Kagome"

"It's deep in there, but I can feel it, and I know I can do it. You are family, I wish to give you two arms." She said.

"That will make me worthy to have a mate." Sesshomaru said, "how did you know that was what is holding me back?"

"I didn't, but I do feel you should be able to have two arms." Kagome said, "this will be a real arm, not a replacement."

"Thank you, little sister." Sesshomaru said, "Let's take care of the imp so we can get things taken care of." Inuyasha nodded, as amazed as Sesshomaru by Kagome's claim. They walked over to where the imp was bound. They shoved him into a bag and left, running into the forest, Inuyasha carrying Kagome on his back.

A/N- Hey here is ch 12! CH 13 will be coming soon, because I want to get this Imp out of the way, and on to more pleasant business, like the baby! Don't forget to vote for your favorite names! I only have 3 votes so far, and Hoshi and Amaya are in the lead!


	14. Jaken's Death

Chapter 13

Jaken's Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, Sesshomaru would really be nicer!

They ran until they reached a clearing far away from the hut. Sesshomaru dropped the bag holding the imp in it on the ground. Jaken grunted inside the bag, and then started screaming.

"Inuyasha, you filthy half-breed! Let me out of this bag at once, Lord Sesshomaru will be very unhappy at how you've treated me!" The imp ranted. Sesshomaru dumped him out of the bag. Jaken looked at Inuyasha and Kagome with disgust, then looked at Sesshomaru and his eyes got big as he realized the situation he was in. "Y-your not going to save me, are you my Lord?" He asked. Sesshomaru looked at him coldly and shook his head. Jaken started crying. Sesshomaru got his sword out and looked at Jaken.

"You tried to kill my brother, his mate, and a child I've decided to protect." Sesshomaru told the imp, "How do you answer for your crimes?" Jaken stopped crying and glared at Sesshomaru

"They are worthless humans, my Lord." Jaken said, "and you've said yourself that you wish your father hadn't tainted his blood by getting that woman pregnant and siring that half-breed. I am proud that I tried to serve you by relieving you of the spell that they had you under. Without me, how would you know that? Without all I've done to keep you and that half-breed apart, you may have become allies sooner; I couldn't bear to see you stoop so low. I have no regrets." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken.

"He is my family, so are Kagome and Rin, since you don't like it, you will die." He said, before beheading the imp. Kagome and Inuyasha witnessed the imp's death and then helped build a funeral pyre for him. After the fire was done burning, Kagome gathered a jar of ash to make Sesshomaru a new arm. Then they left to go home.

A/N- Sorry the chapter is so short but like I said, I wanted to get this unpleasantness out of the way. What do you think of my story so far?


End file.
